Alltag auf der seaQuest Rosen
by Kiddo
Summary: Valentinstag auf der seaQuest


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Rosen

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt in der zweiten Staffel.

* * *

Es war Valentinstag und dementsprechende Stimmung herrschte auf der seaQuest. Wer frisch verliebt war schwebte auf Wolke sieben, vorausgesetzt der Partner hatte an einen gedacht, und manch einer der Solo war blies Trübsal und verfluchte den Tag. 

Die heutige Postlieferung war Valentinstag mäßig entsprechend üppig ausgefallen. Jim Brody und Lonnie Henderson die diese vom Festland abgeholt hatten, fragten sich immer noch wie sie all die Päckchen und Blumen überhaupt in das Shuttle bekommen hatten. Nun waren die beiden dabei Postbote oder auch Amor zu spielen und lieferten alles aus.

Eine Stunde später waren sie so gut wie fertig damit, sie mussten nur noch den Inhalt einer letzten großen Transportkiste loswerden und dann würden sie erlöst sein. Jim rollte die Kiste in die Mess Hall und Lonnie schnappte sich die zwei obersten Pakete und verschwand damit schnell in die Küche.

Als Henderson damit fertig war gesellte sie sich wieder zu Brody der bereits fünf Briefe verteilt hatte.

Der Sicherheitschef stoppte an einem Tisch wo Cdr. Ford, Lt. O'Neill, Miguel Ortiz und Lucas Wolenczak saßen. Brody zog einen Stapel Briefe und zwei kleine Päckchen heraus. „Hier Ortiz, die sind alle für dich."

Der Kubaner nahm sie lächelt entgegen. „Tja, man tut was man kann."

Lonnie holte ein weiteres Packet hervor. „Und das hier ist für dich Tim."

Brody schaute den Commander mitleidig an. „Für sie ist leider nichts dabei."

Jonathan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gibt schlimmeres."

O'Neill schaute sein Päckchen genauer an. „Trösten sie sich Commander, meins ist auch nur von meiner Mutter. Und die schickt mir bestimmt nur wieder selbst gestrickte Socken und irgendeinen Text den ich für irgendeinen noch so weit entfernten Verwandten übersetzen muss."

Jim holte nun das letzte Päckchen für diesen Tisch hervor. „Hier Lucas, das ist für dich. Hattest du nicht gesagt du wärest solo?"

Der Teenager nickte und blickte auf seine Adresse die mit Computer geschrieben war. „Bin ich auch, keine Ahnung von wem das ist."

Lonnie zuckte zusammen. „Ach halt." Sie holte einen Strauß rote Rosen aus der Transportkiste. „Die gehören auch noch zu dem Päckchen dazu." Sie übergab sie an das Junge Genie.

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten und betrachtete den Teddybär der an den Rosen befestigt war. Das Stofftier hatte hellblaues Fell, einen gelben Bauch und eine quitsch rosa Nase. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten…

Das Computergenie ließ seinen Kopf ein paar Mal auf die Tischplatte knallen.

O'Neill sah den Blondschopf besorgt an. „Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut? Sollen wir Dr. Smith benachrichtigen?"

Lucas richtete sich wieder auf. „Nein danke, nicht nötig!"

Miguel grinste ihn an. „Und wie heißt die furchtbare Verehrerin von der das stammt?"

Das jüngste Crewmitglied der seaQuest sah die anderen gequält an. „Nicht Verehrerin sondern Verehrer." Er konnte nur froh sein das Ben versuchte ein romantisches Essen für Lonnie und sich auf die Beine zu stellen und deshalb von all dem hier nichts mit bekam. Aber wie er Brody kannte würde er dies dem Versorgungsoffizier noch alles brüh warm berichten.

„Du meinst Rufus?" Hendersons Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Das ist ja sooo süß. Er hat also immer noch sein Herz an dich verloren." Seid sie darüber hinweg gekommen war das der Musiker Homosexuell war und sie keine Chance bei ihm hatte, fand sie es nur noch süß das er sich für Lucas interessierte. Die beiden würden ihrer Meinung doch so ein schönes Paar abgeben.

Miguel legte die Stirn in Falten. „Und ich hatte gedacht, dass er endlich akzeptiert hätte, dass du nichts von ihm willst."

Der Blondschopf seufzte. „Ne, das wohl eher nicht. Aber vielleicht hab ich glück und das ist nur einfach seine etwas merkwürdige art „Hallo" zu sagen."

Die anderen schauten ihn ungläubig an.

Lucas seufzte erneut als er dies sah. „Ich glaubt das wohl auch nicht."

Einstimmiges Kopf schütteln.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht was du immer hast Lucas. Wenn mir ein Star Blumen und ein Päckchen schicken würde, würde ich mich geehrt fühlen. Schließlich bekommt so etwas nicht jeder." Meinte Lonnie.

„Klar ist es toll mir Rufus Kontakt zu haben. Aber ich würde ganz normale Briefe in denen drin steht wie es ihm geht und an welchen Songs er gerade arbeitet bevorzugen. Nicht so etwas…" Er deutete auf die Roten Rosen „…wie das hier." Er mochte den Sänger wirklich, aber er sah in ihm halt bloß einen ganz normalen Freund und nicht das was der Musiker gerne hätte.

„Willst du das Päckchen nicht aufmachen? Ich würde ja zu gerne wissen was drin ist." Bohrte Henderson weiter.

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das mach ich bestimmt nicht hier vor allen Leuten auf. Wer weiß was da drin ist." Bei Rufus konnte man ja nie wissen…

„Schade, dann halt nicht." Meinte die dunkelhaarige Frau ein klein wenig schmollend.

Brody sah ein das Lonnie nichts erreichen würde. „Komm mit, noch die paar Päckchen und wir haben es hinter uns." Und damit rollte er auch gleich die Transportkiste weiter, so das ihr gar nichts übrig blieb als ihm zu folgen.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später saß Lucas auf seinem Bett in seiner Kabine und hatte das Päckchen vor sich liegen. Tony hatte Dienst und dies war somit der Perfekte Zeitpunkt um es ungestört zu öffnen. 

Vorsichtig öffnet er das gelbe Packet, ganz oben lag ein Brief. Er entnahm den Zettel und wollte ihn gerade auseinander falten, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Ein kleines lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er die Metal Dose entnahm, auf ihrem Deckel war ein Bild von einem Clownfisch abgebildet der ihn an Nemo erinnerte. Als er den Deckel öffnete begannen seine Augen zu leuchten, in der Dose befanden sich lauter kleine Schokoladenpralinen von Leysieffer. Er wählte eine aus, steckte sie in den Mund und ließ sie genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. Er liebte die Schokolade von Leysieffer, leider war sie nur extrem teuer und noch dazu verdammt schwierig zu bekommen.

Woher kannte Rufus nur seine schwäche für diese Schokolade? Hatte er es etwa einmal beiläufig erwähnt oder war dies nur ein Zufall?

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Teenager, dass in den innen Teil des Deckels ein Zettel steckte. In der unverkennbaren Handschrift des Sängers stand dort: _„Etwas süßes für meinen Süßen"_

Lucas schloss die Dose wieder und versteckte sie dann bei seinen Wissenschaftlichen Büchern, einen Ort dem sich Tony nie freiwillig nähern würde. Somit war die Schokolade gesichert.

Nun wandte sich das Computergenie aber dem Brief zu und faltete den rosa Zettel auseinander, irrte er sich oder war der so gar parfümiert?

* * *

_Lieber Lucas (oder soll ich lieber mein „Under Water Angel" sagen?),_

_ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Valentinstag und dir gefällt mein kleines _

_Präsent. _

_Neulich hab ich im Fernsehen eine Reportasche über Delphine gesehen _

_und da musste ich doch sofort wieder an dich denken (nicht das ich das_

_sonst nicht täte :-)…). _

_Die Muse hat mich geküsst(ein Kuss von dir wäre mir natürlich lieber) _

_und ich hab mich gleich vor mein Klavier gesetzt und los komponiert. _

_Das Ergebnis liegt bei._

_Meld dich mal wieder, vermiss dich schon richtig…._

_XxX Rufus_

_PS: Martha hat mich gestern dazu gebracht mir mit ihr „Keeping the _

_Faith-Glauben ist alles" anzuschauen. Da gab es folgendes Zitat: _

„_Gott wollte angeben als er dich erschaffen hat."_

_War bei dir genauso :-)_

* * *

Lucas schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, Rufus konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Und was war mit dem Ergebnis das beiläge? 

Er wandte sich nun wieder dem Päckchen zu und zog ein T-Shirt heraus. Als er es auseinander Faltete, fiel ein Briefumschlag heraus und ein gelber Zettel. Bevor er sich dies aber genauer ansah, wollte er erst einmal wissen was es genau mit dem Shirt auf sich hatte.

Auf der Forderseite war ein Bild von Rufus und auf der Rückseite die Daten für die nächste Tour.

Jetzt nahm das Computergenie den gelben Zettel zur Hand und faltete ihn auseinander: „Weiß ja das du immer in T-Shirt schläfst, und auf diese weise kann ich Nachts immer ganz nah bei dir sein…;-)"

Der Blondschopf rollte einmal kurz mit den Augen und öffnete den Briefumschlag. In ihm befand sich ein Pass der ihn Zugang zu jedem Rufus Wainwright Konzert ermöglichte. Natürlich auch mit uneingeschränkten Zugang zum Backstage bereich. Cool, wirklich cool. Zu doof das er nur so selten die Möglichkeit hatte zu einem Konzert zu gehen. Tja, aber das brachte das Leben auf einem U-Boot aber halt mit sich…

Jetzt war nur noch ein Gegenstand in dem Päckchen der in glitzerndes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt worden war. Lucas entnahm ihn und begann die Klebestreifen zu lösen, das ganze sah aus wie eine Musik Disk, fühlte sich an wie eine Musik Disk… und große Überraschung war eine Musik Disk.

Auf dem Cover war eine Unterwasserlandschaft mit einem Delphin. Wirklich… ganz nach Lucas Geschmack. Als er aber den Titel las „Under Water Angel" bekam er ein ganz flauen Gefühl im Magen. Hatte ihn nicht Rufus auch so in dem kurzen Brief bezeichnet? Ojeh!

Der Blondschopf griff zu seinen Computer und schob die Disk ein...:

"Under Water Angel"

Under water angel, under water angel

Eyes painted like the clear blue sky

But so ocean deep that I'm drowning

Under water angel, under water angel

Oh your my under water angel

xxx

I fall in love with an angel

That lives under water

But his eyes are a reflection of heaven

xxx

Under water angel, under water angel

Eyes painted like the clear blue sky

But so ocean deep that I'm drowning

Under water angel, under water angel

Oh your my under water angel

xxx

His wings are his dreams

Pure innocent shows threw his diamante smile

His heart is big and golden

xxx

Under water angel, under water angel

Eyes painted like the clear blue sky

But so ocean deep that I'm drowning

Under water angel, under water angel

Oh your my under water angel

xxx

His laughter makes the darkness disappear

And everything turns into light

He's perfect down to the last eye lash

And hey, he even makes the dolphins talk

xxx

Under water angel, under water angel

Eyes painted like the clear blue sky

But so ocean deep that I'm drowning

Under water angel, under water angel

Oh your my under water angel

xxx

So I just can't help but loving you

Even one little look at you

Makes my heart beat for two.

So will you ever love me, - too?

xxx

Under water angel, under water angel

Eyes painted like the clear blue sky

But so ocean deep that I'm drowning

Under water angel, under water angel

Oh your my under water angel

My under water angel

xxx

ENDE ;-)

Written 26.01.2006

* * *

Eigentlich wollte ich die Geschichte ja „Rosen von Rufus" oder einfach nur „Rufus" nennen. Aber da ich nicht sofort alles preisgeben wollte, hab ich mich für das simple „Rosen" entschieden. (Auch wenn „Rosen von Rufus" ein viel schönerer Titel ist) 

Als kleiner Hintergrund zu diese Geschichte, diese Storie soll nach Yurys und Samusas Geschichte „What A World" spielen. (An der ich natürlich keine Rechte habe) Ich habe dies nicht in die Einleitung gesetzt, weil sonst jeder sofort gewusst hätte um was es in dieser Geschichte hier geht und ich das wie zuvor gesagt nicht wollte.

Tja, da hatte ich eigentlich nur eine Rufus Storie geplant und was ist? Jetzt ist das schon die dritten. Ich glaub hier ist eine Verschwörung am Werk.

Die Lyriks von dem Song stammen allerdings nicht von Rufus Wainwright. Ich habe lange seine Liedtexte durchforstet, konnte aber nichts Passendes für diese Storie finden. Also dachte ich mir selbst ist die Frau und ich schreib das einfach selber. Tja, allerdings hat sich dies als gar nicht so einfach erwiesen…. Nach circa einer Stunde, Fluchen, weg streichen, neu schreiben und noch mehr Fluchen war es dann endlich fertig. Allerdings landete es eine halbe Stunde später schon wieder im Müll weil ich beim Duschen plötzlich die Worte „Under Water Angel" im Kopf hatte und das entsprechende Produkt dazu dann innerhalb von 5 Minuten runter geschrieben habe. Besonders gut ist es auch nicht aber wenigstens etwas besser als das was ich davor hatte.

So, nun aber Schluss, sonst wird das hier noch länger als die eigentliche Geschichte.


End file.
